


you are going to hook up with vicky h in the sewers (imagine)

by badlesmisimagines



Category: 19th Century CE France RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BadLesMisImagines, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Self-Insert, Well - Freeform, he's living the dream now, we know he was too attached to the sewers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlesmisimagines/pseuds/badlesmisimagines
Summary: You are the most literate young woman you know - so much so that it is a slight scandal the amount you read. Young women should of course only read as much as is fashionable in 19th century France, and your family worry that your obsession with Monsieur Hugo is becoming excessive. They are right, but not in the way they suspect.





	you are going to hook up with vicky h in the sewers (imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i run [badlesmisimagines](https://badlesmisimagines.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and after creating another masterpost I thought about cross-posting some of my stuff here. (I've definitely been inspired by weird shit I came across on AO3; tour de france fandom i'm looking at u). 
> 
> depending on activity levels/how much time I have, I'm not sure how many bad imagines I'll be crossposting (and they'll always be on tumblr first, in all likelihood). 
> 
> some are more explicit than others; I'll be tagging appropriately. u have been warned.

Imagine…

You are the most literate young woman you know - so much so that it is a slight scandal the amount you read. Young women should of course only read as much as is fashionable in 19th century France, and your family worry that your obsession with Monsieur Hugo is becoming excessive. They are right, but not in the way they suspect.

‘Are you sure this is the way?’ you ask, inexplicably speaking in English even though you speak impeccable French. And then, as your beloved pushes open an iron grill and descends into a tunnel, you realise where it is you are going.

Holding Victor Hugo’s wrinkled hand tightly, you descend into the sewer. The smell hits you and you recoil - but your companion is flaring his nostrils (the most passionate you ever saw) and there is a smile spread across his elderly face. He is approaching his eighty-first birthday, but you know the rumours are true. Even at this advanced age, Victor Hugo fucks.

'Believe me, Y/N,’ he says, also somehow speaking English, leading you through the maze of tunnels, to where his secret love nest awaits, 'you are the one my heart desires.’

You consider asking if that is true, why does he stay with Adele and Juliette? Why can you not have him all to yourself? But, as you walk deeper through the sewers, you know in your heart you are not capable of saying anything to hurt him. He will have his way with you…and you with him


End file.
